Fire in the Mirror
by Black Alice Butterfly
Summary: Her smile was cruel. “All of the existences in the world are just a game theory, please smile and finish this game with me.” When Ciel gains the attention of Thorned Blackheart, things can only go from bad to worse…
1. Chapter 1

Fire in the Mirror

Summary: Her smile was cruel. "All of the existences in the world are just a game theory, please smile and finish this game with me." When Ciel gains the attention of Thorned Blackheart, things can only go from bad to worse…

**ONE**

"BLAZE! BLAAAAAZZEE! WHERE THE FUCK IS YOU?!" A small figure ran across the finely trimmed lawn, arms out horizontally at her sides and making 'vrrring' names and running towards the patio where a tall, redheaded figure stood, pouring a cup of tea.

"I am here, Thorned. What, in the name of Satan, are you doing?" the taller figure questioned. The figure was female and seemed to be the picture of perfect. She dressed rather nicely in a long black coat with a red underside and a purple trim that flowed around her ankles and a white jabot. Underneath her coat she wore a white dress shirt and over it a black vest with gold chain sticking out of it. The pants she wore were black and she wore white socks that went to her knees and brown heels with buckles. Her hair was a vibrant reddish-orange and went to her shoulders and was quite wild and there was a curl hanging off the side of her head. Behind a set of Pince-nez glasses was a mismatched set of violet and blue eyes twinkled mischievously- although at this moment, they were faintly annoyed.

"I was trying to find you; the fireplace hates me…" the girl skidded to an abrupt stop in front of the red-headed demon."Aaaaaaand my house, I do have to admit, also hates me. Juuuuust like you."

Blaze shrugged. "Whether I hate you or not does not matter in the end; I follow your orders."

Thorned snorted. "I don't think you hate me. I think you view me as an annoyance."

Blaze lifted up the china teapot and tapped her chin thoughtfully before gesturing for her lady to sit.

"Perhaps for once, you are correct in your musings. But, ah, you're quite the interesting one though."

The white haired girl smiled slowly, a twisted Cheshire grin creeping upwards on her unusual features as she carefully pulled her knees to her chest, as to sit in a crouch, as if she was about to spring. "Perhaps, Perhaps, But don't you mean…insane?"

The demoness actually snorted at that one. "I do believe you've established that you keep a healthy level of insanity, Miss Thorned."

Thorned snickered. " Don't I tell you to call me "mirror"?

Blaze smiled. "Of course. But I am allowed to call you by your real name, aren't I?"

Mirror, as her preferred name states, smiled wider. "Yes, my pet. But only you, because I do need a little hypocrisy in my life. And a little angst – just to spice things up."

Blaze chose not to comment on that. However, she did say: "Milady Mirror, you will have a man from the queen in a while. How would you like me to prepare for his, ah, arrival?"

A rather sadistic gleam lit up in Mirror's innocent, if mismatched, eyes of violet and cerulean.

" Give him a welcome fitting of the Blackheart name…oh yes, and would you kindly set up the chess table to play?" she asked innocently, her smile hidden by a steaming cup of tea. "And use that set would you dear?"

Blaze smiled mysteriously. "Of course."

**~~~~~~~~~Near Noon, at exactly 11:49. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ciel had to wonder why he suddenly had a letter from the queen. Hadn't he already had been told to solve the Jack the Ripper murder cases by the Queen? What did she want now…? Opening the letter, he had to blink at what he discovered.

Pictures and a letter from the Queen. Two pictures. The first picture was of a girl around his age with pure white hair and a curl projecting itself from the crown of her head and hanging in front of her face. Her eyes were a mismatched color of cerulean and violet and she wore a funny hat with a black heart pierced by a sword and an arrow on the brim. The other picture was of a taller woman with wild red hair and a curl hanging off the side of her head. She wore pince-nez glasses and her eyes were a mismatched pair of violet and cerulean that twinkled with mischief.

"I want you to keep an eye on these two…"The Queen's letter said. "…The white-haired one is the prestigious heir to the Blackheart name, Thorned Blackheart. She often goes by the alias 'Mirror'..."Ciel blinked at the girl, who was smiling so widely that it looked like her face was about to split into two. "…And the woman is Blaze Alice-Frederick Everest. She is a servant to Miss Blackheart. I am concerned for Miss Blackheart. I hope for you to keep an eye on them."

"That's strange." Ciel found himself asking.

"What's strange my lord?" Sebastian asked, pouring Ciel a cup of tea.

"Thorned Blackheart is the daughter of the Blackheart Nobles – a clan of Nobles who watched over the royal family for generations – and the head of family and his wife had supposedly died fourteen years ago." Ciel informed Sebastian. "There were no records of them ever having a child."

"Is that why the Queen desires that you 'keep an eye on them'?"

"Perhaps so."

Little did Ciel know that his meeting with Thorned would only make things go from bad to worse…

* * *

Crunch.

A white man, dressed fully in pure white and possessing a full head of the same color of hair walked upon the pavement, looking around. "Truly, this is a magnificent mansion…" He found himself saying.

The walls were made a white stone and the manor stood proudly on a freshly trimmed grass. Framing the walk to the doorway were several statues of angels, animals and people. It was supported by large tree-trunk thick pillars and there were at least seven floors.

Although really, even though his outside demeanor said it was a wonderful and clean home, his eyes said anything but. It was more along the lines of "Augh, another person with a demon butler for a pet? Jesus fucking Christ, they must multiply like bunnies..." However, Blaze, (who saw the look, and wondered at it) liked to think she was a little classier than that. She did not like demons of the male race – they were lewd and sometimes annoying.

"Welcome, Protector Ash." Blaze said, bowing slightly; rolling her mismatched eyes while doing so. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here…if you wish to see Miss Thorned, she is waiting in the drawing-room for your presence."

Ash smiled; but was inwardly tearing his hair out. "Ah, would you take me to her, then?"

"Certainly, certainly. Right this way." Blaze smiled back, leading the angel through winding hallways and into a comfortable-looking room, all dressed in purple and red. In the midst of it, a small figure sat in her chair, legs pulled out of their customary crouch as her mismatched eyes stared intently upon the game board.

Ash bowed. "Miss Blackheart."

Mirror turned, smiling. "Ah, hello, hello~ Mister Protector. Would you like to play a game with me?" a petite, delicate hand gestured towards the game she was so intently staring at, and the angel smiled. "It would be a pleasure."

The fire-headed demoness, who was watching all this in the doorway, turned slightly to hide a wicked smile. "I shall resume my duties then, Duchess?" she asked politely, her face in shadow.

Mirror smiled gently, but her eyes were sparkling in a happily sadistic manner.

"You may. Thank you for giving him a warm welcome." She said simply, turning back to the game; but the demon knew what her unspoken order was:

" Go ahead and make lunch, but just in case, if our guest misbehaves, you may get started on whatever you may have planned for that particular case."

She bowed. "It's not rape without a smile…" she murmured under her breath, then closed the door to the drawing-room.

Unbeknownst to the demoness, her young charge had heard such, and unfortunately she was hard-pressed not to burst out into laughter, as the subject of aforementioned rape was sitting across her, looking at her curiously.

Seriously though…a girl demon raping a tranny angel with a stick up it's ass?

She really did hope that wouldn't happen, as she would probably have to scream "CHILD IN THE ROOM!" before the two would stop doing their business on the mattress.

'Not that they'd get that far,' she mused, the Angel would probably transform or something gay like and attempt to kick Blaze's ass. Blaze's ass did not get kicked; she was the one who did the ass-kicking.

Discreetly, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Ah, she loved having Blaze as a servant. It made life so much more fun to enjoy.

* * *

Ash could not find his way out, the walls were spinning and the floor was transparent beneath his shiny shoes; giving him the appearance that he was floating on air. Sadistic giggles bounced all around the room like an undying echo. He had to find the door. He would not fall this far. He was an angel; sent from heaven to cleanse the world of evil. He was not going to be defeated by a girl with an over-active imagination.

The room suddenly tilted and Ash felt himself flung to the ground and rolling right out of the exit. He landed on the floor and looked down to only see himself, but only his face twisted into a look of eerie glee and there was splotches of blood staining his cheeks and his pale-white hair. There were marks stretching from his lips to his ears as he would forever be smiling. He looked up.

The walls were covered in mirrors; each filled with the same image of his distorted face. Growling he bolted forward and jumped when arms started to reach out from inside the mirrors.

In seconds, he reached the end of the hallway and whipped around; his back to the brick wall. The Ash's that were not him started to pull themselves from their mirror-prisons and into the real world. They were coming for him. Those dirty, dirty replicas of himself were coming for him, and angel. They would not win.

Hands began to grab at his ankles and he looked down to see hands much like his own but only scarred and bonier pull at his legs. Seeing no other opportunity, Ash pulled the sword from his belt and slammed the sharp tip into the glass; shattering it on impact. The dying screech that came from the glass from akin to that of a dying feline. His world tilted backwards and his feet left the ground as he was catapulted down the metal slide that was hidden behind the brick wall. As his back hit the metal, the slide spun and he was no longer facing the top of the slide where he had just faced the look-alike clones of himself, but now facing utter darkness.

There was nothing but silence; nothing but the cold eerie silence instead of those childish giggles that belonged to that girl who frolicked with the demoness. God, how had he lost that game anyway? He neverlost.

"Now, you who were hoped for and given birth under blessing, Loved by your parents and will provided Grew up well and now under happiness, under light."Oh the creepy lyrics of the song did not help make this situation better. "Let's make lots of friend too. Is everyday fun? Do you have anyone you like/love…?"

He was slammed down into something rather soft and his world spun as the large chair he was sitting was spun around. There was then the feeling of something hard and scratchy being tied around his limbs and swore in his head; immediately saying his sorry to god right afterward. Angels did notcurse.

The large recliner he was in was pushed towards a fire place, where on the mantel sat the Blackheart crest. A large black heart on a platinum-colored shield with an arrow and sword pierced through it. Thorned Blackheart was indeed the child of Mathieu and Madeline Blackheart, but there had only been the will to prove that Thorned was the child.

The Fireplace opened up, revealing a narrow shaft. Suddenly the chair bolted forward and he ejected from the chair and forced down the shaft. He felt himself hit several bumps and fly up several hills. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a trap door opened; revealing the midnight air.

He was ejected into the cold midnight air and as soon as he had been ejected into, he had started to fall – like a bag of rocks. His ropes started to wear away just as was slammed onto the back of his horse. There was the sound of someone smacking the Horse's ass and a whistle.

"Bye-Bye, Mister Dolly~!" He could hear Mirror giggle. "Hope you play again soon!"

The transsexual angel flinched almost unconsciously, then jumped into gear as the horse leaped into action and flew across the pavement, away from the house of terrors… all the while noting that, his queen was right in keeping an eye on them.

Back with the white-haired girl and her servants, a strangely black-and-blonde headed boy looked up curiously from his place on the twilight lit turf, and he wondered at the sight above him.

You see, Mirror was standing in an innocent, quaint window, all the while slowly licking a large blood-spattered lollipop quite contently as she fiddled with a random ruffle on her cute, childlike dress- all of which was stained with a suspicious red.

Erin, of which the boy was dubbed, smiled and shook his head.

He knew there was a reason why he worked for her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Blackheart mansion, at 7:34~~~~~~~~~**

" Blaze, I am bored." Mirror stated flatly as with one hand she busily was stamping seals of approval, and with the other she was busy writing various letters of approval and such. And in her foot was a spoon. Every few minutes she'd dip the spoon into the cereal on the table and bring it to her mouth before continuning to work again.

Blaze merely raised one eyebrow as her feminine figure settled into a more comfortable position upon a couch in the workroom. "Milady, I am not entirely sure how you are bored. You are working at a pace that would make normal people cringe."

Now it was the petite girl's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Blaze, when I last looked in the mirror, I wasn't normal. I assume that I am not now; and because of this, I am bored."

Blaze shrugged. "What do you wish for me to do?"

Mirror smiled sweetly. "I wish to know why the queen deems it suitable that she sends her very own servant to spy on me."

Her maid shrugged once more and stood up. "You wish me to find out?"

Mirror shook her head and gestured for the redheaded woman to sit down. "No, I do not. Not as of now…but I am curious. After all, I do believe I have a right to know when a transsexual angel barges his way into my home and expects me to comply when he tries to figure out if I am a threat."

Blaze quickly stifled a laugh with a gloved hand, her pinz-styled glasses threatening to fall off as her body shook with the effort. All she got for her efforts however, was a raised eyebrow from a white-haired girl, who was still busily doing her work with her two arms.

"What do you find funny about this, Blaze?"

The redhead simply shook her head before beginning to attempting to regain some type of some type of composure before speaking. However, when she had calmed, her words were slightly startling.

"Milady, I find it simply amazing how selfish your queen must be-after all, a horrifying killer is stalking the streets of London–Jack the ripper is what they call him, no?–Surely she could leave you alone until the case is over with?"

A Cheshire cat's smile crept once more on the small girl's pale countenance.

"Hmmm. Perhaps I will take an interest in this case, then. Perhaps it would get the queen off my back…" She stopped in her work and stared a photo before her. A boy with blue hair with one blue eye and wearing a black eye patch stood frowning at the camera that had taken the photo and the man standing next to him was smiling slightly at the boy next to him. He was black hair and his sharp eyes were a blood-red color. She flipped the photo over and in small, neat cursive writing in the bottom read a name she had of many times before.

"Ciel Phantomhieve." She read aloud. "Blaze!"

"Yes milady Mirror?"

"Call up the Scotland Yard would you?"

"For what reason?"

Mirror flashed a childish grin. "Oh my dear demon, Ciel Phantomhieve is worthy of being my friend! I don't have many friends. I know this little fact because Ciel is the underdog of the Queen; as my family was all those years ago. And as you do know, I do love to piss off my friends. So this leaves me with only a few options and joining the Scotland will be the only way efficient way of us ever meeting!"

Blaze smiled and bowed. "Yes, Milady."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fire in the Mirror~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

TEMT: Well, we don't own anything. Especially "All of the existences in the world are just a game theory, please smile and finish this game with me" that's just a quote I got from a video of a AmericaxChina called Juggernaut.

BAB: -pats your back- that's right, my loveleh beta. By the way, thank you for helping me out.

TEMT: Meh. You owe me!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**

* * *

**_

A cute, doll-like girl, unstained from the previous days " entertainment" shifted in a snow-white bed, the coverlet the only blemish upon the purity; an inky black pool bedded by ice.

Slowly, the girl rose from her shield against the wakening world, opening a pair of cerulean blue and purple eyes and noticed one thing:

Her servant was _not_ bugging her to get up and it definitely was _not _a Friday… which meant…

"BLAZE ALICE-FREDERICK EVEREST! A cry of annoyance echoed throughout the Blackheart Mansion.

In China, a redheaded demoness sneezed rather violently.

Huffing in annoyance at how the day had already started off, the small duchess stuck out a pair of slender legs out of the bed and stuffed on a pair of rather fluffy bed slippers. "Fuck this. If she's not here, I'm going to wear what _I _like, not those abominations she dubs dresses." Shuffling to her wardrobe (which she insisted that she kept in the room, and _not _in her fashion-obsessed demon's room, which she heavily suspected of molesting her old outfits… Somehow.) She threw open the wooden doors, then shuddered at the sight.

"How Blaze stands upon _looking _at these monsters of ultra disaster, I will never know and I hope to never know… So many _frills…_Must. Resist. Urge. To. _Burn!" _Shoving her natural instinct to burn such feminine things aside, she dug out a familiar, hugely baggy white dress shirt and some random pair of black breeches that went to her knees. Her daily black buckle boots would stretch up to aforementioned knees, so she didn't have to look like one of those London idiots with a gullet as far as their arm.

Humming happily, she exited the room with a strange skip, slamming the door as she went. Some good came out of Blaze not being there to supervise her, it seemed.

But even as she raced down the hallway in her odd joyful walk, the walls seemed to be shuffling doors- and not in the normal, logical way either. It seemed to be gathering together, like so many cards in a deck.

Indeed, it began its way in piling its way in her path, again, like a deck of cards.

Mirror's eye twitched. "Just because Blaze isn't here to supervise you doesn't mean you can push me around, Beeeeeeeeeetttttoooooo."

The deck of doors vibrated, whether in challenge or in laughter the little insane one. Laughing or moving doors weren't all that logical in the first place, so Mirror couldn't really be sure.

However, it's never good to poke the hungry (and possessing of questionable sanity) dragon with a figuratively sharp stick. And by the way, Mirror was one _sadistic _dragon.

"Look here, if you don't let me get through to _eat, _I'll shove a white-hot _poker _up your Asses. THIS IS MY TURF, AND GOD-MOTHER FUCK IT YOU _WILL _OBEY ME. I DON'T GIVE A _FUCK _HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO _FIX _YOU IF I _BREAK _YOU. I OWN YOU LIKE I OWN MY CAT. I want _food_. ROOOOOAR!" Mirror roared; her short arms thrown up into the air and making irritated flapping movements and her eyes seemingly glowing with a vengeance as her mouth curled into a cruel snarl.

With a nearly comical haste the doors scrambled back into their proper places, and Mirror smiled with a childish sweetness. "Glad we could _sort_ that out my lovelies!" With that, she began her way once more towards the kitchens.

"Suddenly, I have a craving for red velvet caaaaaaaaakeeee…" she mused absently, patting her stomach. "But as Blaze is the only one around here who's got any sort of competence in sweets that are _relatively _English…"

She abruptly stopped in her path. "Hahaha! In Tsarist Russia God fucks you, Blaze!" The Tsars had always amused her. She followed Russian history with a passion. Even though her annoying demon thing was from there, Russia had such a tragic history and such cruel and terrible leaders. The past of Russia made sympathetic motions that lay dormant inside her move.

That or she had bad heartburn.

"Mistress?" a decidedly male voice rang from a place close to her immediate left.

Mirror flew around to see an Asian boy standing behind her, possessing of an odd smirk, which she answered with a pout.

"Hey lovely, Rin-Rin. I'm hungry. Make me food. Actually, make me cake. Cake that is Red Velvet Cake. Said Red Velvet cake should and will have a tower of whip cream, cherries, red and white sprinkles and tons of gummy bears. But no yellow ones. I hate the yellow ones. I hate the color yellow all together. So yeah, as your god, I commandth you to make me-th the cake…Th."

"Make Blaze do it." He countered instantly, his homeland's trademark features shifting into displeasure as he did so.

"She ditched me so she could molest food in another country," Mirror retorted, a mild sweat drop forming on her ivory features. "When she _knows _that we have our own little Chinese boy right here. Lazy asshole…Doing everything the hard way…and why else would I be asking you?" Erin Electric was her Chef after all. Duh.

"Because I'm _awesome_," The Asian boy retorted.

Mirror cracked a small grin at that. "No, that's why I _hired _you."

"Oh, really now? I was hired because I was awesome? My heart is touched…oh wait, that was heartburn." Erin asked, adopting a wry smile.

"Yes, you were. But do _keep it down_ when you have your sex and angst moments regarding Arin; I can hear you two all the way back in my room and if the city stops having its own fornicating of the borders between the country and the city all of which I happen to be disturbingly close to I will be forced to take rather drastic measures. I hate being woken up from my sleep as much I hate French and I hate the French just like a true _proper English gentleman _should! So you shall face the wrath of my foot up your ass unless you quiet yourselves down. I don't care if you're a screamer boy. I own you like I own my cat. Don't _make_ me go Russian on you."

A wash of red flashed across the boy's face. " E-er, y-yes Mistress." He stammered out to the floor, all of a sudden unable to meet the younger girl's eyes.

Mirror grinned fully in victory... not that her embarrassed servant would ever see it. Ah. She loved being her.

"C'mon Erin, let's put aside your questionable sex habits aside and turn to eating breakfast."

The boy groaned. "Yes mistress."

Mirror patted a hand on the boy's ebony spikes, much as if you would do to a dog. "Good boy."

"I hate you."

"That's what _she _said."

**:::::: Late in the afternoon:::::::::**

"Oh I'm so scar–" The Undertaker was in the middle of a hugging a doll mannequin that poorly represented the human body when the door of the Undertaker's place of work was thrown open rather angrily; the door slamming against the opposite wall.

"Undeeeeeeeeeertaker," The owner of the foot that had slammed the door complained. It was a female by the tone of voice and was someone who was obviously from the more rural part of England because of her slightly thicker accent. She wore a black hat with a black heart pierced by a sword and an arrow on the brim, a huge white dress shirt, black breeches that went to her knees and knee-high black boots.

"Oh hello~~! What brings you here Mirror~~?" The Undertaker peered at the female. "Did Erin and Arin finally off themselves~?"

"Sadly, no." Mirror sighed. "But I looooooooost Blaaaaaaze." She whined.

"How do you lose a person?" the strange, possibly insane man asked curiously.

"Fuckin' hell like I know. I'll get back to you on it though."

"Ah, didn't Blaze teach you not to swear?"

"Stuff a scalpel up your butt Fluffy, Blaze swears more than that old guy at church does."

"Ah~ You two are such a lovely pair~"

The one named Mirror scoffed. "Scoff, I say, _scoff_. We get along as good as oil and water. No, we get along as well as me and my perverted French neighbor."

"But ah you two are so adorable together!"

"That damn Austrian–"

"Russian."

"Whatever. That damn German –"

"Russian."

"Don't care. That damn French–"

"Russian."

Mirror made a noise that sounded like she had attempted to speak Russian while eating taffy. "I don't care. All I know is that I lost my six-foot-fucking-two_, _red-haired, blue-and-purple eyed_ Russian _**servant**. _Again_."

"Well she could have gone down to the Dis–"

Mirror made that noise again. "We will not **speak **of that incident fluffy! It was like walking in on your parents fornicating! I may not have parents to speak of this, but I know people who have and there are some things you. Can. Never. Un-see."

"But you're an orphan."

"Oh thank you for pointing out the obvious. Would you like a gold star?" the girl asked waspishly, and the undertaker giggled.

"Oh I never knew you to be so generous Mirror~"

Mirror made that noise once more. "Whatever. Have you seen Blaze? She's been missing since like four this morning and _damnit_, I had to make _Erin _cook. I don't know about you, but Chinese food at seven o'clock in the morning doesn't agree with my digestive tract."

"Eh? But you love the stuff!"

"Yes, I do, but _not the point_, I am in a crisis because I have to go visit the Old Chick up in Birmingham and listen to her cry about her husband, _again_, and then I have dance lessons, _for like no reason_, and then I have to deal with **that **at home and** it's** stupid lessons and then I have to deal Erin and Arin and their completely gay love with each other and their angry sex while they angst over the fuck that neither of them like each other when they are obviously in love with each other... Fuck it, where is the nearest butchery? I'm seriously going to choke her with a cow's intestine and use it to make gum!"

Undertaker sighed and patted the girl's head.  
"Ah, poor Mirror~ So lost without her servant~"

"Fuck you Fluffy."

"So crude you are." The undertaker commented cheerfully, reaching out a long fingered hand-perhaps to pat her head once more, which the subject of possible patting rather loudly voiced.

"Yes, yes- Wait! No, damnit! Don't put your hand on my head again!"

She attempted to slap the hand away. "Gerroff! And you wonder why I never grow! You and that damn what's-her-face are always putting pressure on meee and it's keeping me short!"

Ciel blinked, trying to place the strange girl while she argued rather colorfully with the mortician man. He knew he saw her somewhere, but he wasn't exactly sure _where. _All in all, he ought to remember- after all, such manly clothing would be a trademark of hers, he was certain.

_Bang._

A familiar redhead threw open the abused door to the morgue cheerfully, clutching various packages, her pinz-nez wobbling dangerously on the very tip of her nose. She wore a long red coat that went to her knees and looked the color of blood. Underneath it the demon wore a white dress shirt with the same white jabot, a black vest with red lined pockets, black trousers, white socks that went to her knees and brown heels with iron buckles.

"Undertaker, do you- Oh, Hello Milady." The demoness grinned happily as she spotted her irate young charge.

"Blaze! Where the fucks have you been? And why did you leave me behind AGAIN?" she demanded, and Blaze shrugged. "Sorry, milady. I went to China."

Stone silence echoed throughout the shop, and Mirror was fairly sure she saw a giant dust bunny roll past them.

Mirror slapped her head. "Blaze…I know I mused how it would taste to eat alligator a few days ago, but this is getting annoying."

Blaze grinned even wider. " Meh, I must do what I must do to please milady."

Mirror snorted. " Blaze, you like tormenting me. Between pleasing me and tormenting me, there is a teapot's worth of difference."

Blaze opened her mouth to retort, but she was cut off.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, getting faintly annoyed with the strange duo.

Mirror's eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT ON FIRE. THE PEDOBEAR JUST STRUCK GOLD. SOMEBODAH GET THE RIFLE." Blaze slapped Mirror across the face and the girl shook her head and smiled at Ciel. "Oh, hello. Let's see, I do believe you are the Phantomhive guy who manufactures all those sweets I like! - And you're also the one who Blaze buys toys from- all to torment me, of course. I'd say that it was nice to meet you, but it's not. And probably won't be. Ever. And by the way, I'm uh...uh...uh. Fuck! Blaze, what's my name again?" Mirror tapped her lip thoughtfully with one of her rather long fingers while her lovely demon servant rolled her eyes.

"Thorned Blackheart."

"Why do I have such a lame name again?"

"I'm not your mother."

"Why don't you love me Mommy? All I've ever done is love and cherish you! Was I not quiet enough last night, did I make your lunch wrong? Why don't you love me!" Mirror proclaimed dramatically, provoking an eye-roll from the demoness.

"Oh, fuck you."

Mirror grabbed a random hand from one of the dead people's bodies and slapped her with it. " Don't give me those images! It's horrifying!"

Blaze simply responded with throwing a jar containing a pair of eyes at the petite girl, who caught it- if a bit precariously.

" Don't destroy my shop, you two~"

The two whipped their heads his way. " Fuck you."

" _Ahem." _ Ciel coughed, getting the trio's attention. " As I was about to say, what happened to the bodies that you have received from jack the ripper?"

" Ah~ well you see, they all have a uterus removed…"

" But wouldn't that be hard to do?"

"Actually no." Blaze accentuated cheerfully, clasping her protesting young charge in her arms. "You simply cut open the throat and destroy the voice box so she does not scream and alert others of your presence…" she ran a finger across Mirror's throat "…lalala…and remove the womb from the female victim. Any medical student could easily accomplish this with the right training so your criminal is someone (or perhaps something?) who has experience in the field of Medicine. This could limit down your lists of subjects quite easily. But then again there are several ways to remove a uterus. Easily with the way I just described which was a Hysterectomy or with the ways of witchcraft, cult techniques or black magic."

"Simple for _you, _you're better at that sort of shit." Mirror mumbled, squirming in the elder woman's grip. "Now let me go, or I'm going to kick your ass so hard that you won't feel it when you're next shagged."

"As if you could," Blaze said amusedly, but let the girl go.

After a moment of exasperation and eye-rolling at her servant, the petite girl apparently remembered something; Mirror grinned predatorily, her almost shark-like grin already settling nicely in place as she spoke to the closest thing she had to family outside of blaze as far she knew- namely, the undertaker.

"So Fluffy, You got those special lollipops for me or what?" She asked eagerly, her suddenly shining, childlike eyes at a clash with her rather disturbing smile. However, the Undertaker appeared to be used to this sort of expression and so chuckled, tapping a long, blackened nail against his bottom lip.

"Ahh~ yes, I do." The undertaker fished out three rather large lollipops out of his sleeve to give to the girl happily, where she clutched the unnaturally blood-red sweets to her chest blissfully.

"…What are those?" The lady in red by Blaze asked cautiously, and Mirror turned a pair of mismatched eyes on her.

There was a moment of silence in which the white-haired girl registered the woman's presence.

"GAH!" With surprising agility, Mirror vaulted over a rather large coffin, which served as one of the Undertaker's sleeping homes, and hid behind it, her eyes wide and startled as she watched the confused female in red. "Blaze! How come you had a FEMALE counterpart that wears such horrid perfume and didn't tell me? Seriously, what the fuck?" she demanded, ignoring the stares coming from most of the people in the Morgue.

Blaze sent a cool look at the shaking girl and shook her head, her defiant curl bobbing along with her as she did so. "No, I don't. One, she would both have to be Male and like the same clothing she does now, which would make her a cross dresser, if not a transsexual. My clothes now are specially made for that of a female of my proportionate size and she is no where near my actual size for that throws out your theory.

Mirror sent her a strange look. "Uh, Blaze…you ARE a cross dresser."

"No I am not goddamnit! Me dressing up as a male prostitute to break into that chocolate factory to get you your sweets does not automatically make me a cross dresser and what does that have to do with anything?"

"The fact that you don't let ME wear anything remotely related to friggin' trousers." The white haired- duchess deadpanned.

"Ahem, I believe madam red was asking what those sweets were for?" Sebastian asked, growing tired of the antics of the three. Honestly, that girl was much more trouble than he thought she originally was, and in all honesty, he wasn't sure how she would be seen as dangerous to the queen.

Ignorant of another demon's mental rant, Mirror blinked and held one up innocently. " Oh, these? Well, I just like blood-flavored lollipops. No one else supplies me with them, actually no one is dumb enough and-or brave enough to sell them to me on the other hand. So when I run severely low, I pick up my skirts, highjack the carriage and go to Sir Fluffaluffagus!"

"What do you do with those sweets?" Ciel asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

" Eh, one quarter goes to me, another quarter goes to Erin, and my house of thingseats the rest. Speaking of my bat shit house…" She slid a narrowed-eyed look at Ciel. "It's been decided: My house hates you. It hates you as much as I hate the French, which is a lot considering I'm a true proper English Gentleman. I'll bet 10 pounds that it'll go nomnomnom on your face if you ever happen to visit me."

"…I haven't _been_ to your house! I just met you! And how could a _house _eat my face?"

The strange duo exchanged looks and the two of them looked at the Undertaker who shuttered. "You don't want to know, little Earl... You really, _really _don't want to know." He shivered again. "The Blackheart House is very…strange. I still have my nightmares from when I stayed over the one night…Say Mirror, do you still have to walk backwards to get into the kitchen?"

"Hahaha!" The girl laughed, shaking her head. "Only on Tuesdays though."

An incredulous look spread across the young noble's features before settling into determination. " Very well. Expect a call on your house in the near future. I currently have a case going on at the moment so I cannot make a current visit to your so-called 'House of Horrors'." It was obvious Ciel didn't believe that Mirror's house was alive and possibly hated him. "Come now, Sebastian, we have gained much information."

Almost with a sprinkling a magical sparks, the group of people had left the trio of strange people. Quite fast too for people of the human race….Mirror merely shrugged; not bothering to think about it for much longer. They probably couldn't handle her awesomeness.

Mirror stared out at the door that they had left in for a long moment.

" Mirror, dearest~?" the Undertaker asked, sounding as if he was choking back a giggle as he attempted to ask in a faux concern for his little duchess.

At the sudden sentence that had apparently pierced her thoughts, it seemed like a cue for insanity; for Mirror and her demon broke down unanimously in hysterical laughter, only the smaller of the two had the strange ring of insanity within her delighted expressing of her feelings.

"My, my…won't you come _into my parlor,_ said the _spider _to the _fly_…" Mirror said in a momentary wry tone before bursting out into hysterical laughter once more.

This time, the man let a Cheshire-worthy smile stretch across his features before letting out a loud, cackling laugh.

Irony was delicious.

And the duchess didn't even have to try to lure him into a trap of any sort… He placed himself in the spider's web.

And oh, what a lovely web it was.

way


End file.
